User blog:Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington/My Idea of English Government
OK, this is just an IDEA, so please, don't critisize it. I know I really don't have any say in this, but I just wanted to share my idea. Seeing Blastshot's blog made me think, and I kind of thought of a cool way British militarial government could go. As I said before, this is an idea, I jsut thought I might post an idea just to see what people think. In my opinion, this seems a bit more organized. Ministry of Warfare The Ministry of Warfare would be headed by the Minister of Warfare, who would essentially be a top dog in the militarial government, he would be aided by the Chancellor of Warfare. The Ministry of Warfare would basically make all the decisions of what to do during times of war, as long as they were approved by the Parliament, King, and/or Prime Minister. The Ministry would have the same if not more power as the Board of Admiralty. Minister of Warfare -- Would be a board member of the Board of Admiralty Chancellor of Warfare -- Would be a board member of the Board of Admiralty These two men would assist the King and Prime Minister in defending the country. Board of Admiralty The Board of Admiralty would be the commanding body of the British military branches. It would consist of the heads of each of the four branches, as well as the Minister and Chancellor of Warfare, and would be headed by the Lord High Admiral. The Board of Admiralty would initially replace the Board of Directors, and the heads of the Navy, Army, Marines, and Privateers, wouldn't be Directors, they would be Lord Admirals or Lord Generals. Lord High Admiral -- Head of the Board. Controller of the Royal Navy, Marines, Army, and Privateers. First Lord of the Admiralty -- Vice-head of the board, is the Second-in-Command to the Lord High Admiral. Minister of Warfare -- Member of the board, but has more power than Lord High Admiral. Chancellor of Warfare -- Assists the Minister and Lord High Admiral, has more power than Lord High Admiral. Lord Admiral -- Controller of the British Royal Navy, takes orders from the three commanding bodies (Minister, Chancellor, and Lord High Admiral). Lord General -- Controller of the British Royal Army, takes orders from the three commanding bodies. Lord Commandant -- Controller of the British Royal Marines, takes orders from the three commanding bodies. Lord Commander -- Controller of the British Royal Privateers, takes orders from the three commanding bodies. British Royal Navy Lord Admiral -- Head of the Navy Admiral of the Fleet -- Second-in-Command Rear-Admiral -- Third-in-Command Admiral -- Fourth-in-Command Vice-Admiral -- Fifth-in-Command British Royal Army Lord General -- Head of the Army Captain General -- Second-in-Command Lieutenant General -- Third-in-Command Brigadier General -- Fourth-in-Command First General -- Fifth-in-Command British Royal Marines Lord Commandant -- Head of the Marines Commandant General -- Second-in-Command Captain General -- Third-in-Command Lieutenant General -- Fourth-in-Command Brigadier General -- Fifth-in-Command British Royal Privateers Lord Commander -- Head of the Privateers Grand Admiral -- Second-in-Command High Admiral -- Third-in-Command Rear-Admiral -- Fourth-in-Command Admiral -- Fifth-in-Command Alright, so, the reason I used different ranks in each branch is so they don't have the same ranks and people get confused. So, just tell me what you think, and if you don't like it, say it in a nice way, please. You don't HAVE to like this, or HAVE to agree with this, it was just my idea of how I think it should go. Category:Blog posts